


Breaking Into Houses Together Builds Friendship

by ForgottenChesire



Series: 2017 Birthday Presents [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Two Thieves Thieving, friendship fluff, semi plotless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Two thieves break into a house. Thoughts are had and items are stolen. Which in all honesty is just a normal day for Jonna and Norassa. One's in the Guild the other isn't but they're friends who like stealing shit so it's all good.Birthday Present!





	Breaking Into Houses Together Builds Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthCaligo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthCaligo/gifts).



Norassa is a thief. A damn good one if you ask her. Not that people ask her, of course. Why would they ask the Dunmer Elf with scary scars on her arm and face? Even in Riften, they don't ask, which is good because she's not part of the Guild and she doubts that they'd be too pleased with her running about. Thoughts about the Guild has her looking over her companion. Jonna Rho, a Khajiit and member of the Thieves Guild, but most importantly on of her best friends. The black furred cat like man is kind to her and is a damn fine thief in his own right. His only problem is his hatred of the Empire... And that is an over simplification. Jonna has many problems the Empire one though is going to get him in a lot of trouble one day. Not that she blames him for hating the Imperials, they tend to treat those who aren’t  fair skinned and short lived. But he tended to get loud and a loud Khajiit is one that gets noticed. With a dramatic sigh, she stands and walks over to him. The shadows from the tall trees that surround the house that they will be breaking into make the already cold air colder. With another sigh, she drapes herself over him. Her long dark red hair must tickle his cheek because she feels him twitch.

 

"Jonna," she whines drawing out the 'o'. The male in question takes her clinginess well, probably due to the fact that she's saved his life a few times. He's saved her life as well but those are thoughts she doesn't want to dwell on. Much better to focus on her being heroic and stealing things.

 

"What do you want?" she ignores the slight growl to his voice. Instead, she puts more weight on him before speaking again.

 

"The owners have left, can we go in there yet?"

 

There is a thrumming under her skin that never stops, it makes it so hard not to take whatever shiny thing isn't tied down. It urges her to take the coin purse of her friend, she won't though.

 

"Your urge to steal is almost as unnerving as the fact that you use that heavy hammer," he says. 

 

She sniffs.

 

"This hammer has saved your life a time or two."

 

Jonna shakes her off and turns around so that she can see him roll his golden eyes. Oh, how easy it would be to tug on that blond hair of his for that.

 

"Unnatural but welcomed," he looks at the house again, "we can go. Remember you are here to make it look like the item I am after was not the target."

 

"Yes, sir!"

 

Watching Jonna break into a place is like watching two dancers make their way across the room. The delicate way he picks the lock, her watching his back to keep guards from catching him. The way the door swings soon after. Khajiits are known for their light steps, what took her forever to learn comes naturally to them and Jonna is no different. He moves with confident steps. Maybe she shouldn't but she can't help but watch how he moves for a few moments.

 

"If it wasn't for the fact the last time someone kissed you, you threw up I would think there was more to your gaze," Jonna rumbles.

 

"I am jealous of how quietly you move,” she says staring at his feet. He has boots on and yet he makes not a Nine be damned sound. It isn’t fair.

 

He flicks his tail with a smart grin and goes back to what he was doing. Norassa carefully unslings her pack, one of those expensive magic enchanted things that can hold large items. Her job today is to grab as much as she can carry. Books and food are typically her favorite items to steal but sometimes she gets bold stealing jewelry and even the occasional weapon. She's digging in a dresser when something smacks her butt.

 

With a sound that she will deny until her last breath sounded like a mouse squeak, she turns around. The drawer she was digging in clatters to the floor.

 

"What in Talos' great hairy armpit are you doing?" she hisses.

 

"The thing I was here for isn't where we were told it would be."

 

"Think someone else stole it already?"

 

He frowns in thought.

.

"It could have been. Which is not going to end well for whoever stole it. Mercer will not be pleased."

 

She reaches down and picks up a white cloth bag, knocked loose when the drawer hit the ground. It's heavier than she expected. Almost shyly she holds it out to Jonna.

 

"Here. May not be the statuette thing you were after but it feels heavy and heavy means important," she says. 

 

He takes the bag, opening it with a small chuckle. Golden eyes widen and she watches in apprehension as he reaches into the bag. He pulls out a small, it could fit in her palm statuette of a figure. She thinks it's either Kynareth or maybe it's one of the Daedra, honestly, she quit listening to him once he said she could steal whatever she could carry.

 

"How? You? You know what, I do not care. Not one bit. Thank you."

 

She laughs lightly. She doesn’t always have the best luck, luck won’t save you from being eaten by a Dragon. The fact that she was part of the many rounded up and set to be executed by the Imperials along with whats-his-name with the Voice is effectively ignored along with the fact that it was pure luck that the Dragon showed up and saved almost everyone from dying by the executioner’s axe. What can she say she’s good at pushing down dark thoughts.

 

"Very welcome. Now come on, we should leave before they come back."

 

And like the thieves they are they sneak away. They travel together until they reach Riften. Part of her wants to follow Jonna down and join him. The other part of her is still smarting from the betrayal that landed her in those wagons heading for death. So she wishes him farewell.

 

“Wait!” she calls turning around and pulling something out of her pocket. It’s a ring. Nothing fancy, silver with the tiniest of ruby in the center. She tosses it to him. He catches it easily.

 

“What is this?” Jonna asks.

 

“A ring!”

 

A ring that she crafted herself and then enchanted herself. It’s an enchantment that she had to search for, for days, and don’t get her started on how expensive the soul gem was. Jonna looks at the ring and smiles. He must be able to feel the enchantment and he slips the ring onto his hand after taking off his glove.

 

“Happy surviving another year day!” she shouts starting back on her way to Whiterun.

 

“Thank you!”


End file.
